Dark Clouds Gathering
by DarkMoonFairy94
Summary: Hades is back and ready to get even with Hercules. This time he has an allie he knows he can trust because they share a common goal. But things get a little complicated when he's destined to save Olympus against his will. And is he falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that has been floating in my head for awhile. Takes place after the Disney Hercules movie. This story is rated M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie or any of the characters. All credit goes to their respective persons.**

* * *

><p>A large blue hand with long spindly fingers reached for the ledge. It gripped the stone so hard it nearly turned white. Another hand similar to the first one joined it and with a final heave, Hades Lord of the Dead was back from the River Styx.<p>

He lay there panting on the ground to catch his breath before pushing himself to a standing position. A blue flame ignited on his head and he made his way to his throne room. "Pain!" He yelled. "Panic!"

Hades waited expectantly for his two insufferable imps to coming running. When nothing happened he snarls and shouts their names louder. Finally, he heared the pattering of feet outside the door. Pain stumbled into the room closely followed by Panic.

"You're back," Panic said nervously. His eyes cut to Pain and they both cowered before their master.

Hades couldn't suppress a shudder as he remembered all those slimy souls touching him. They dragged him down to the very bottom and tried to drown him, but he was a god and so immortal. But even that didn't make it easy to swim back to the top all the while fighting off souls left and right.

"How long was I in the river?"

"Well—" began Pain. "Um…"

Hades didn't have time for this. He leaned forward. His eyes narrowed and his hair turned a light yellow color. "How long was I in the River Styx?"

"Three years?" Panic's teeth clacked together.

"Is that a guess or how long I was gone?" Hades asked impatiently.

"You were gone for three years," Pain confirmed and hid under the table. They expected Hades to burst into flames and incinerate everything. When he didn't they peeked around the table and saw him tapping on his dark throne decorated with skulls.

"What has happened since I was gone?"

"Oh well, that—Thebes has rebuilt itself after the Cyclops destroyed it," Pain said. Hades shot a bolt of fire at the minion.

"I am not interested in Thebes! What has happened to Olympus? Is Wonder Boy still alive? And what about Meg?"

Panic started pacing nervously. "Olympus is still the same as ever." He clammed up and neither of the minions seemed inclined to answer his other questions.

Hades hands turned smoky and he grabbed them by the tails dragging them to him. He let them dangle in front of his face. "What has happened to Wonder Breath?" His voice was deadly calm. They knew if they didn't start talking something bad would happen.

"Hercules decided to stay mortal," Panic gulped.

"He married Meg!"

"Typical," Hades muttered. "Only weak minded boys like him would choose a woman over godhood. What else?"

"He went mad," Pain continued. "Zeus and Hera are still conducting a search for the god that inflicted madness disease on Hercules. They knew it wasn't you because you…preoccupied."

"Hercules killed his children he had with Meg," Panic picked up the dialogue. "He tried to kill her too, but she escaped. She is now in hiding. Apollo managed to cure Hercules and he tried to find her, but couldn't. A year ago he married again to a woman named Deianeira."

Hades dropped them and they fell on their faces. He started laughing. It rumbled through the hall. "That's rich! Meg, little nut Meg sells her soul to me to save her lover's life and then he dumps her for some babe. And just when Meg is sure she will never feel anything again, she finds true love in Jerkules. He then goes mad and kills her kids and tries to kill her. She goes to into hiding and Hercules falls in love with another woman. This is why I'm glad I am an immortal."

Pain and Panic glanced at each other. They weren't entirely sure what to make of his short speech. Hades stood and glided toward the double doors. "Come Pain and Panic."

They fell into step. "Where are we going?" Pain asked timidly.

Hades smirked. "To see topside of course. I'm going to pay Hercules a little visit and we might make a side trip and see Meg too."

Panic gulped. "Is it wise to show your face in the Overworld?"

Hades glared at him. "You expect me to stay here forever?" He stepped into his waiting boat and had Charon row him to the entrance. The moment Hades' smoky robes touched the grass, the sky darkened. He smiled. Perfect. Just the way he liked it. He had barely taken two steps when a flash of lightning struck the ground next to him.

Pain and Panic screeched and ran for cover. They hid behind a rock. Lightning flashed again and the tall imposing form of Zeus stood before Hades. The Lord of the Dead gazed at the Sky god with a hint of boredom. "You always were one for dramatic entrances, Zeus. Remember our father swallowing everyone, but you? You thought it was terribly funny watching Kronos upchuck us. You also thought it was funny shoving this job on me."

"Hades," Zeus said in a powerful and thundering voice. "I ought to throw you into Tarturus for trying to overthrow me."

Hades pretended to yawn. "Did you give this same boring speech to Poseidon when he overthrew you eight hundred years ago?" He glanced at the sky. "I'm a little rushed and have people to see. So if you could speed this up a bit."

Zeus stared at him coldly. "Stay away from Olympus. You're not invited."

Hades chuckled. "Now you see I am never invited to Olympus except on the winter solstice and Hercules birthday. Speaking of which where is the little sun spot?"

"Stay away from Hercules too. The minute you stepped foot on earth I whisked Hercules and his family away to safety."

"I heard of Hercules' new wife, Deianeira. Did you take Meg with him or are you and Hera still mad at her for taking your boy away from you?"

"I'll be watching you, Hades." Lightning struck and Zeus was gone.

"I'll be watching you, Hades," he imitated. "_Please._" He looked around for his imps and found them cowering behind their rock. "Well?" he demanded. "Where's Meg?"

"You want us to take you to her?" Pain asked. His voice trembled slightly.

"No, I want her address so I can send her pizza. Of course I want YOU TO TAKE ME TO HER!" Hades hair turned yellow and his face, red.

The minions scampered off and Hades followed them. Moments later they were standing in front of a small tumbled down house in the middle of the forest. "This is where she is?" Hades asked in disbelief. He half expected her to be in the city since she liked the hustle and bustle of traffic.

"This is the one place Hercules hasn't thought to look," Panic said timidly.

"Women," Hades muttered. He never understood them. Why would Meg come back to the same spot where she first met Hercules? Wasn't that putting more pain on herself? He quickly dismissed his thoughts and strode into the little cottage like he owned the place. Hades found Meg stirring something over the fire. She didn't hear him come in.

He waltzed over to her and lifted the strand of hair she kept by her ear. "Hello Nut Meg," he whispered.

Meg whirled around quickly nearly falling into the fire. Hades grabbed her arm and steadied her, then he let go and smirked. "Miss me babe?"

"What do you want?" The fire in her eyes that he often admired was gone. In its place was hopelessness and despair. It reminded him of the look she had when her first lover left her.

"Well, you see I want a lot of things," Hades began to pace. "I still want to take over Olympus, but that will have to wait. For now I will settle with you delivering on our deal."

"What deal?" She asked sharply.

He feigned surprise that she didn't know what he was talking about. He pulled her closer and lifted her chin with his finger. "Delivering Wonder Boy's head on a platter."

Meg pulled away and stalked to the other side of the room. "I am no longer bound to you, Hades. Now go away."

Hades poofed over to where she was. "Yes, you have your freedom which means we will be working as partners toward a common goal."

"What? Getting revenge on Hercules?" Meg asked sarcastically. Hades chuckled as he saw a shadow of her old fiery self returning.

"Babe, sweetheart, darling," he cooed in her ear. She brushed him away like she would a pesky fly and tried to escape him by moving around the room, but he followed her everywhere. "You can't tell me you don't want to hurt Hercules after all he's done to you? He killed your children and tried to kill you. Then when he became sane again, instead of searching the ends of the earth looking for you, he finds love and marries again."

"What?" Meg asked horrified.

"You didn't know?" Hades lifted an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Its true. Isn't it Pain, Panic?"

"Yes," Panic nodded and looked at the floor. Pain found great interest in a broom in the far corner.

Meg sat down heavily stunned by the news. Unbidden, tears spilled down her cheeks. "So, what do you say?" Hades asked smoothly. "Are you ready to take down Wonder Breath?"

Meg let out a loud shuddered sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I kinda stole an idea from Rick Riordan, but I promise it won't be exactly like his idea. On a more positive note I finished the second chapter before I thought I would. I'm going to try to post a chapter for this story every Saturday. Maybe if I give myself a week long dead line I'll actually be able to finish this story. **

* * *

><p>"Lets make a deal, Hades," Meg started pacing around the room. "I'll help you get your revenge on Hercules if you'll do something for me."<p>

"What?" Hades asked suspiciously.

"Swear on the River Styx first that you'll do what I ask you."

Hades smirked as she tried to trap him into a promise before she even asked it. "Meg darling, I can't promise you anything until you tell me what you want."

"Because you might not be inclined to give it to me?" Meg asked with some bitterness.

Hades started drifting around the room all the while keeping his eyes on hers. "No, because it might not be within my power to give to you. What do you want in exchange for taking down Wonder Breath?"

"I want you to raise my children from the dead."

Hades winced and turned away to glare at his minions. They cowered behind the chairs. The only furniture big enough to hide most of their bodies from Hades' view. "Now you see Meg, I knew you were going to ask something like that."

"Are you saying you won't give me my children back?" Meg balled her tiny hands into fists. Hades briefly wondered if she would hit him.

"More like I can't," Hades said dryly. "Haven't you ever heard of Asclepius?" Meg shook her head. "He was Apollo's child and very gifted in healing people. In fact he was so good he raised Hippolytus from the dead. Well, naturally that upset a few gods and Zeus struck him down with lightning." He decided to keep back the fact that he was the one who made Zeus kill the boy. No sense telling her that. He knew that if Meg had her children back she probably wouldn't be want to help him. "So, ya see I would be angering Zeus and he's already pissed off with me."

Meg lowered her head and sat down on a stool close to the hearth. Hades eyes narrowed as he quickly calculated his options. His lips pulled back into a grin as he wondered just how far Meg was willing to go to see her children. He drifted closer to her. "Meg, since you left my employment I have had no one to perform the jobs you did." He waved a hand at Pain and Panic who were still cowering behind the chairs. "There is only so much my minions and myself can do and—"

"What do you want?" Meg asked brusquely.

Hades hid his smile. "If you sell your soul back to me I will give you what you want most in the entire Cosmos," he couldn't help repeating the lines he had said to her three years ago. He leaned closer. "I'll make sure that you can see your children in the Underworld. They'll be ghosts of course, but—"

Once again he was interrupted by Meg flinging her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Hades!"

Startled, Hades pushed her away. "Watch the hair!" He snapped and smoothed out his blue flame. Once he got everything under control he held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Meg started to take his hand and hesitated. "You promise I will be able to see my children everyday and you won't ever take them away from me?"

"Yes, yes," Hades rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Swear it in the River Styx."

"Okay, I swear on the River Styx that I will never take your children away from you and if I do you can have your soul back yada, yada, yada. Deal?"

Meg shook his hand and she immediately felt weak as she bound her soul to Hades. The rational part of her couldn't believe that she had just sold her soul to him again. Was she sick in the head? But if this was the only way to see her children, dead or alive, it would be worth it.

Hades let go of her hand. "Now about Hercules. It might take some time to find out where he is. That is your job."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked puzzled. "He should be at our—" she choked up a little. "His home."

"Not anymore, babe. Zeus informed me that he has hidden Hercules and his new wife somewhere safe. They won't trust me, but they have no reason not to trust you. So, you have to rub some elbows on Olympus to find out where they put him."

"You're not going to kill him are?" Meg asked hesitantly.

Hades stared at her and groaned. "Oh don't tell me you still have feelings for Wonder Breath? Even after all he has done to you?"

"People do crazy things when they are in love," Meg said glaring at him.

Hades smirked. "Oh he went crazy all right, but it wasn't because of love."

"I don't want you to kill him."

Hades rolled his eyes. "Fine," he lied. "I won't kill him, just hurt him in the most painful way possible."

"Swear it!" Meg demanded. Oh no, she was no going to trap him again.

"Find out where he is," Hades demanded. "And when you do you can come to the Underworld and see your precious children." With those final instructions he teleported himself and his minions back to the Underworld.

"Do you think she will do it?" Pain asked timidly.

Hades smirked. "Of course. I have her children, but just to be safe I want you two to keep an eye on her. Just because I have her soul doesn't mean she won't double cross me." He stared at them as they continued to wait for more instructions.

"GO!" he shouted. Pain and Panic tumbled over each other to get out of the throne room. Once they were gone Hades relaxed on his throne and smiled. Everything was going better than he had anticipated. When Hercules is found he would have to make sure to thank him for killing Meg's children. No way would he have been able to get her soul back if he didn't have something she wanted.

Hades twirled his fingers and a wine glass with White Wine appeared in his hand. He took a sip. Ah, yes that hit the spot. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble that shook the palace. He dropped the glass and it vanished before it could hit the floor. An eye appeared in the middle of the room and then the three Fates came out of the eye. The small fat one plopped the eye back into her empty socket.

"Well, hello ladies," Hades said steepling his fingers. "To what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"A prophecy we have for you, Lord Hades," said the tallest Fate as she took the eye from the fat one.

"A prophecy?" Hades leaned forward. "Does it have anything to do with my revenge on Hercules?"

The third Fate grabbed the eye and popped it in one of her empty eye sockets. "We do not foretell prophecies of revenge. Now listen closely." She took the eye and held it up in the air and they began to walk in circles around the eye that transformed into a looking glass in the future.

_Hera's rage caused the madness_

_Throwing all into sadness._

"Could we skip the rhyming verse thing?" Hades asked impatiently. The Fates ignored him and continued to chant.

_Her actions a chain did start_

_Only the Lord of the Dead is able to thwart._

_Beware the Earth as it shifts in her sleep_

_Things unseen stir in the deep._

"All right," Hades leaned forward. "I think I'm liking this prophecy, but what exactly am I supposed to stop?"

_A caution to this tale,_ they continued. Hades froze remembering the last time they said that.

_Unless the Lord of the Dead and the one who saved Olympus do not work together_

_To god and mortal alike will be bad weather._

With that the Fates and their eyeball disappeared. Hades ran the last line in his head. _Unless the Lord of the Dead and the one who saved Olympus do not work together t__o god and mortal alike will be bad weather._

The one who saved Olympus. Hercules! "WHAT!" Hades shouted. Red and blue flames exploded everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved and flames are accepted.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For a second I didn't think I would get this chapter done in time, but I managed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At first Meg wasn't sure how to go about finding out where Hercules was being hidden. She winced as she thought of him. For the past few months she had been trying her best to not think of him, but that was hard when she was living beside the river where she first met him. It had been a mistake to hide there.<p>

At first she had been angry that Hercules killed their children and then tried to kill her. Then an overwhelming sadness enveloped her and all she could do was sob her heart out. Soon, days turned into weeks and then into months. Still, Hercules did not show up and find her. Which she half expected him to do.

Meg couldn't help daydreaming about the eventual reunion. He would find her because he loved her and apologize, giving her those dizzying kisses he was capable of and everything would be all right. Yes, the memory of him going crazy would always be with her, but she was positive someone had inflicted madness on him. Maybe Dionysus? He was able to make people go mad. Though she didn't know why he would do that to Hercules.

Then Hades showed up and casually explained that the reason Hercules didn't bother finding her was because he was already wrapped up in another's arms. Meg unconsciously closed her hands into fists. A lone tear escaped her left eye and traveled down her cheek, eagerly making its way to the corner of her mouth. She tasted salt and bitterness.

How could he find another woman to be with? For three years she was married to Hercules and then once again she found herself in the same situation as the last time she let herself love someone. Life wasn't fair!

How could Hercules betray her like that? He often whispered in the night to her that he would love her forever. Was this how long a demigod thought forever was? Meg's teeth clenched. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to find Hercules. How would she react was she saw him for the first time after that disastrous affair? Would she start crying or hit him?

_Calm down,_ she scolded herself. _You're a big girl. You can tie your own sandals and everything. _Meg nearly choked as that reminded her again of Hercules. Why did she listen to her foolish heart and let herself fall in love with him?

She shoved those thoughts out of her head and focused on the task Hades gave her. That thought made Meg snort as she realized that she was in caught in his clutches. Once again she was his human soul that had to do his bidding. Meg shook her head at the irony of the situation. _I guess history is doomed to repeat itself._

Her first impulse was to ask Zeus, but she immediately dismissed the idea. Zeus pretended he liked her well enough though there were times when she caught him looking at her with so much loathing that she feared for her life. Hera didn't bother hiding her contempt for Meg. She had a feeling they didn't like her because they would have prefered Hercules chose an immortal life. They had seemed happy enough at first until they realized that Hercules would be too busy between being a hero and spending time with her to visit them much.

Meg sighed unhappily, then had a mental image of the one god that was always kind to her and she smiled. Hermes would help her. Meg was sure of it. "Hermes," she prayed a loud. "I really need to talk to you." Meg hoped he would hear her prayer and didn't have to travel to one of his temples. It would be too long a journey and Pegasus wasn't around to assist her.

To her relief, the comical looking blue god with rose colored glasses appeared with a dramatic burst of bluish red clouds.

"Meg, baby!" He grinned. "Long time, no see. Not since—" Here he stopped and a sad look crossed his features. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I need to know where Hercules is."

Hermes blanched and coughed. "Yeah, well about that…I don't think its possible for you to see him."

"Why not?" Meg demanded. "I'm not going to kill him if that is what you are worried about."

"It's complicated." Hermes let his feet touch the ground briefly before going air born again. The wings on his shoes fluttered rapidly.

"I know he has remarried."

Hermes gulped. "How did you know that?"

"Hades told me."

"Hades is back?" Hermes shot up higher in the air. "We gotta—we gotta tell Zeus."

"Zeus already knows," Meg said with some amusement.

"Really?" Hermes looked puzzled. "I wonder why he didn't tell us."

"I need to see Hercules," Meg brought him back to the more important subject.

"Uh…" Hermes looked uncomfortable again.

Meg mentally sighed. After she married Hercules she promised herself she would never do this again. Meg sank to the ground pathetically and produced big fat tears that clouded her violet eyes. "I just want to see him one more time and ask him…well, I guess it doesn't matter." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed loudly.

Hermes was even more uncomfortable as he watched the girl in front of him cry her eyes out. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," he mumbled to himself. He cleared his throat. "Please don't cry Meg. I'll tell you where he is, but you never heard it from me. Deal?"

Meg brushed the tears away. "Deal." She sniffed for good measure.

"Zeus hid Hercules and…his new wife, probably from Hades." At that moment he peered suspiciously at her. "You said Hades told you Hercules had married again. Did he put you up to finding out where he is."

Meg shook her head. "No," she frowned darkly. "He came to gloat that my life wasn't as wonderful as I thought it would be." Hermes searched her face and seem to come to the conclusion that he could trust her.

"Hercules is on Mount Olympus."

Meg's face fell. "But that means I can't see him."

"I'm sorry."

"Wait!" A thought came to Meg. "You said that his new wife is in hiding too. Is she on Mount Olympus?" Slowly, Hermes nodded his head.

"Hera thought it would be best if she were made a goddess because Hercules wouldn't leave without her." Meg felt real tears blur her vision as she let the news sink in.

* * *

><p>After incinerating everything in sight, Hades finally calmed down. "I'm cool, I'm fine," he told himself. "Just need to think about this for a second." His brain went into high gear. "Okay, obviously I have to have Wonder Breath's help to save god and mankind. Who am I saving them from?" He thought about the prophecy. <em>Beware the Earth as it shifts in her sleep. Things unseen stir in the deep. <em>

All right the Earth is obviously Gaea and she is waking up. Things stirring in the deep, could mean Tarturus, but wouldn't he know it if things were stirring? Maybe not. Obviously, he would fail if he didn't have Hercules help. Which did not help his ego at all. _Hera's rage caused the madness. Throwing all into sadness. _Well, that one was easy. Hera made Hercules go mad and he killed his children. But what did Hercules going crazy and Gaea waking up have to do with each other? What chain of events were started?

Hades began to suspect he wouldn't know what was going on unless he let things play out for awhile. So, he would wait on killing the Sunspot. A devilish grin threatened to tear his face as a truly delicious thought came to him. The prophecy never said he couldn't kill Hercules afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and put this on story alert!**

* * *

><p>Meg stood outside the entrance to the Underworld and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Bad memories of the place flooded her mind. She wiped her face, which was still streaked with tears, wishing she didn't look so vulnerable.<p>

Slowly, she stepped through the black arch and followed the narrow path to the River Styx. Charon was in his row boat waiting, the black robes draped off his bony shoulders.

"Hello Charon," Meg said in a subdued tone.

Charon tilted his head in acknowledgement of her presence.

"Could you please take me to Hades?"

Charon gestured her to get in and she hiked up her skirt to get on board. Silently, Charon rowed them through the river until they reached the palace.

Meg stepped off and hurried to the throne room, hoping Hades would be there. He was.

"Nut Meg!" he exclaimed, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "I take it your little mission was a success?"

She glared at him. "Yes."

"Well? Where is he?"

"I talked with Hermes and he tells me that he and his _wife _are on Mount Olympus."

Hades stared at her. His face curiously blank. "I take it Hercules wife was made immortal, then?"

Meg didn't trust herself to speak. Her throat felt constricted.

"That's a tough blow, my little Nut Meg."

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Just shut up. Stop throwing this all in my face! Don't you think I'm miserable enough? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure watching others around you in pain!" Meg's voice kept rising until she was shrieking at the Lord of the Dead and at that moment she didn't care if he blasted her into a million pieces. Maybe if she were dead, Hercules betrayal wouldn't hurt so much.

Hades didn't even seem fazed by her outburst. "Are you done?" he asked. "Because I have some news for you now."

When she didn't say anything he continued.

"I was visited by the Fates and they gave me a prophecy. It seems yours truly will have to save the world from danger," he grimaced. "Unfortunately, I will also need Wonder Breath's help."

"What?" she asked startled.

"I'm not happy about it either, but I suppose I could work with him long enough to get the job done."

"What exactly did the prophecy say?"

Hades told her the entire prophecy.

"It almost sounds like you will have two beings to contend with."

"Maybe," Hades shrugged. He rose from his throne. "Well, a deals a deal." He glided across the floor and Meg stared at him wondering what he was doing.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Well? are you coming?"

Meg followed him. "Where are we going?"

"To see your children of course."

Meg's chest tightened and she had to restrain herself from walking faster. She was anxious to see her beautiful children. Hades seemed to take his bloody time walking to wherever he was going and Meg bit her lip in frustration. She just _knew _he was doing it on purpose and it took all her will power to not snap at him again.

Finally, they reached their destiny to the River Styx where he summons two souls. Both were child sized and see through, but Meg would know them anywhere. "Phil! Kira!"

The apparitions turned to look at her and smiled. "Mommy!" they shouted and ran toward her only to run right through her. She shivered at the cold feeling of their bodies passing.

The children looked confused and Meg felt her heart break all over again as she realized she couldn't touch her beloved children. She gave Hades a desperate look.

He shrugged unsympathetically. "Sorry, Nut Meg. The only thing you can do is talk to them."

Meg let out a shuddering sigh. "Fine. Let me take them somewhere private though."

"Fine by me. I have a world to save." With that he winked at her and walked away, whistling merrily.

Meg glared daggers at his back before turning her attention back to her children. She wished she could take them by the hand, but had to be content with staying close.

"Come on, children. Lets find a nice quiet place so we can think, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," Kira sniffled. "Why can't I touch you?"

How do you explain to a six year old that she was dead? "I don't know, baby?" she lied and temporarily forgetting herself, reached out to touch her hair only for her hand to pass through her daughter's head.

Kira giggled. "That tickles."

Meg smiled sadly. She led them to a garden, which wasn't much to look at, but knew how the minds of little children were. "Would you two like to play in the garden?"

"Yes!" they both said excitedly. They ran forward and started chasing each other, shrieking and laughing.

Meg sat down on a stone bench and watched them play. For the first time since that fateful day Hercules went mad, she smiled. It was good to watch her children at play again even if they were dead. She knew she would never tire of watching them.

She didn't know how long they played. It might have been minutes, hours, even days. The Underworld did that to people, made them forget about time. Eventually, the children became weary of playing in the garden and sat down next to their mother.

"Mommy, where are we?" Phil's lower lip stuck out and he gave her sad doe eyes.

Meg swallowed thickly. "You are in Hades domain, the Underworld."

"We're dead aren't we?"

She stared at her eight year old son and nodded, a tear escaping her eyes. "Yes."

"Are you dead?"

"No," she whispered.

"Did you come to visit us?"

She nodded unable to speak.

"Where's Dadda?" Apparently they didn't remember their own father killing them.

"H-he couldn't make it, sweetheart."

"Will Dadda come soon?" asked Kira.

"I don't know."

Phil reached out and gently placed a hand on her cheek. All Meg could feel was a soothing coldness. "How did you do that?"

"It's easy if I con-conce," Phil frowned as he struggled with the big word. "Conce-"

"Concentrate?" Meg guessed.

"Yeah."

She lifted her hand to his face and concentrated really hard. Her hand came into contact with something cold. It didn't feel like skin, but it was better than watching her hand go through.

"Cool ain't it?" Phil smiled proudly.

"Yes it is."

"Will you stay with us, Mommy?" Kira asked softly.

"Always," Meg promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very exciting chapter, but I wanted to focus more on Meg's time with her kids. I'll try to make the next one more exciting and longer.<strong>


End file.
